POINT
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: Tony teaches Ziva a new game to pass the time and, as usual, it becomes a fierce competition. TIVA mostly friendship, until the end


**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS...dun dun duuuuuun!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, man...this is based on real life stuff....sorta...we've never been _this _extreme, but the point game does, in fact, rock socks. Just so you know.

* * *

Tony climbed out of his car, feeling great; as he walked out of the parking deck, he wore a broad grin and chuckled occasionally. While he was waiting for the elevator, Ziva walked up and gave him a strange look.

"What is so funny?" she inquired.

"One of the guys taught me this _awesome _new game," he said, getting in the elevator.

"Oh?" she pressed, following him.

"Yeah," he laughed, rubbing his hand across his mouth and chin.

"That good, huh?" she smirked.

"Uh-huh," he kept smiling.

"Tell me, Tony," she said bluntly, realizing that he wasn't taking the hint.

"Oh," he realized what she was asking, "Well, we listen to people talk and when they use unintentional innuendo, or anything that sounds like it, we yell out 'Point!'."

"Huh?...And it is really that funny?" she asked skeptically.

"Ohh...is it _that _funny...It. Is. Hilarious," he chuckled.

"Hmm," she grunted, as the doors opened ans she walked away from her laughing coworker.

She sat down at her desk and her soon sat across from her at his own desk.

McGee was already at his desk, typing furiously.

Gibbs strode through the bullpen and up the stairs; Tony and Ziva watched carefully. Once Gibbs was out of sight, Tony turned to McGee, "No case?"

"No case," McGee echoed in response.

"So, what do we do?" Ziva asked. McGee shrugged.

Ziva's computer pinged and she looked down at the IM from Tony.

_I have an idea._

She looked at him suspiciously and typed.

_What?_

He grinned and typed a response.

_Let's play the game._

They made eye contact and shared a brief nod.

"Hey, Tony," McGee called.

"Yes, Probie-San?" Tony replied quickly.

"I was wondering if you could help me-"

"What now?"

"Well, I know that you know some people who are in around here-"

"Point!" Tony shouted.

McGee looked bewildered, "What?"

"What?" Tony countered.

"Like I was saying, I'm trying to get a table at Fu King-"

"Point!" Tony called out again, holding up two fingers then pointing to himself. Ziva scowled.

"Anyway, I thought that you could get me in-"

"Point!" Ziva finally called out.

McGee looked between the two, strangely, "What's going on?"

"Hey, McGee, what's that dish they're really popular for?" Tony ignored him and pressed for more.

"Peking duck?" McGee offered.

"Point!" Tony shouted.

"That does not count!" Ziva demanded, standing up behind her desk.

"Oh, yes, it does," Tony grinned.

"Okay, I'm done," McGee stated, standing up.

After McGee had left, Tony looked over and said, "At the end of the first round, the score is- DiNozzo: three, David: one."

"DiNozzo: _two_, David: one," Ziva argued.

"Whatever. I'm winning," he replied, "Let's go find Probie."

* * *

They got down to the gym and found McGee on the boxing mat attempting to kickbox. They repressed laughter.

"Hey, Chuck McNorris," Tony called, swinging up onto the mat.

McGee froze, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Free country, Probie," Tony laughed, inspecting a punching bag before swinging at it with all his might so that is swung over and knocked McGee onto his back.

"Damn it, Tony!" McGee shouted as he tried to stand up.

Tony bounced a bit and looked at the struggling McGee and grinned, "This is really springy, isn't it?"

"Tony, don't-" McGee warned, sitting on his heels.

Tony jumped up and slammed down on the mat, shaking the ring. McGee fell back on his butt.

"Tony!" he shouted.

Every time McGee would move to stand, Tony jumped and McGee returned to the mat.

"Guys, this isn't funny!" McGee shouted, "I can't get up!"

"Point!" Tony shouted as he jumped up one last time and landed on his own butt.

"Don't admit that, Probie. Ever."

"What?" McGee snapped as Tony slid out of the ring.

"Its not a problem for me," Tony ignored him with a grin and mouthed, "Especially not around her."

Ziva elbowed him hard in the gut and growled, "I heard that."

* * *

Tony and Ziva went upstairs and sat behind their desks for about an hour, finding various ways to pass time. When Gibbs walked in in the midst of a paper ball war, he decided that they needed something to do.

"You two, make sure the truck's stocked."  
They reluctantly stood and walked toward the elevator. McGee stepped out just in time for Gibbs to say, "McGee! Make sure they do it!"

"Point," Ziva chuckled as each of them took an arm and dragged McGee back onto the elevator.

Tony jumped down out of the truck and called, "Hey, McGee, get some more gloves!"

McGee groaned, but went to a storage room; the door swung shut behind him.

Suddenly, Tony got an idea. He rushed over to the door and motioned for Ziva to follow. He leaned up against the door and held the doorknob so that it would not turn.

The handle rattled and McGee said, "Huh?"

From inside, he pressed against the door; Tony didn't let it budge.

McGee banged one the door and shouted, "Guys! Let me out! Come on!"

Tony laughed for a moment and allowed McGee a few more strikes on the door before he moved. The door burst open and McGee flew out, landing on his chest.

"Hey, Probie, 'bout time you came out of the closet," Tony said, wearing a big DiNozzo grin.

"Point!" Ziva called.

McGee picked himself up off the floor and said, "You know what? I'm done. I don't know what you two are doing, but I'm sick of it. I'm going home." With that, McGee stormed out of the garage.

After watching him leave, Tony turned to Ziva and did a little dance, singing, "I win! I win! I win!"

She grabbed his tie to stop him, "It is a tie."

"Yes, Ziva, that is a tie," he pointed to his chest, "And this is a shirt...a _winner's _shirt!"

"No, you idiot," she growled, "the game is a tie. The score is three to three."

"I have that the score is four to three."

"The Peking duck one did not count."

"Why not? It sounded dirty to me."

"Everything sounds dirty to you," she smirked.

He shrugged, "Maybe it does."

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Now that I've won?"

"Now that it is a _tie_."

"Let's celebrate."

"Why would we celebrate?"

"Because I w-" she cut him off with a glare, "It was a ton of fun, Ziva. Do we have to have something to celebrate as an excuse to go out to dinner together?" he reasoned.

"I suppose not," she grinned.

"And remember the place McGee wanted to go? I know just how to getin-"

"Point!" she called out triumphantly, "Now who wins?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "What do you win?"

"I don't know. Its your game."

Looking down and realizing that she was still holding his tie tightly so that they stood less than half a foot apart, he smiled, "Well, I can think of some prizes I could give you for winning."

"Is it what you would give one of your guy friends for winning?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Heh heh..." he chuckled nervously.

"What?" she looked confused.

"I would never give this prize to one of the guys...or any guy for that matter," he laughed, looking back down at her.

She had her head tilted slightly to one side and her eyes were wide with curiosity.

He smiled, "You look like a puppy."

"You would have sex with a puppy?" she teased.

"Oh, so you did catch on that the prize was sex- wait- what? No. Eww. God, no! Damn, you know how to ruin a moment," he shouted.

She grinned and pulled his tie tighter, so he was practically on top of her.

"We'll see what you say about that tonight," she teased, her voice a low whisper as she pressed her hips against his body.

He gulped and squirmed a bit; his pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the crotch in a way that he simultaneously disliked and loved. She seemed completely unfazed.

"I hate you," he growled.

She smirked and took a step away. He bit back a groan as his body realized the loss of contact and tried to return to normal.

"Once again, we shall see what you say tonight."

As she strode confidently out of the garage, he called after her,his voice cracking, "I'll pick you up at seven!"

He wasn't really sure what had just happened or what the score of the game was, but he was fairly certain that he hadn't lost. No, he had definitely won something today...and would probably score again tonight.

Point.

* * *

**A.N.: **Yeah, we play the game at school and it is phenomenal.

This story is for Kayla and Walker who introduced me to the point game...also to Jordon, Jeremiah, Brittany, Amy, Buster, and Zach (aka the Quiz Bowl team) who played the point game, but most importantly, did not tell Nick what the point game was.

Sorry that I haven't updated _Roles Reversed_, I'm just not really feeling it. Plus, we're in the home stretch for AP U.S. History and AP Stats, sooooo....I'm a little out of it. (I'm sure most of you feel the same)

Oh...and I'm going to California this June. It will be Arashi's coast-to-coast tour of awesome. Band and Beta in Florida then across the continent to California for FBLA. Yeah...Also, if any of you are in Kimball, Nebraska, talk to me as I will be rocking up your town in July...I know...I never stop. ^_^


End file.
